


Starry Eyes

by Romancerem90



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gaming, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancerem90/pseuds/Romancerem90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara T'Soni is a regular archeologist when she gets caught in an evil plain only to be saved by a black haired, red eyed solider named Commander Rosemary Jet Shepard. A woman with a tortured past that has only made her stronger. Even though the rest of the galaxy sees this woman as a terrifying human who has taken to many risks, Liara finds herself unable to see such things in this woman. As she slowly and obliviously falls for the commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by Bioware and are not of my own creation.  
> No matter how much I wish they were. ^_^

Dr.T’soni floated limply in the Prothean bubble she had been trapped in for at least three days. Her head hanged as her soft breathing filled the quiet of the cave. A heavy sigh slipped from her dark blue lips. Liara had never been this inactive and it bothered her. Not to mention that that damned Krogan was still trying to get in. This dig was suppose to be simple and quite! Their weren’t suppose to be Geth or some crazy Krogan that had plans to kill her! This wasn’t suppose to happened on digs! This wasn’t suppose to happen to anyone! Ever!  
Suddenly a large screech rang against Liara’s ears. The sound interrupting her thoughts. The asari’s head launched up as she tried to look around, while she tried to see what made the noise. Eventually it occurred to Liara that their was an elevator just above her. This thought then made Liara want to know who had activated the elevator, if anyone had activated it all.  
“Uh… Hello?” Liara asked lightly “Can somebody help me? Please?”  
The asari waited for a response but heard none. Then Liara heard the sound of footsteps followed by the vision of a human woman in full body armour. The woman had dark raven black hair she slicked back into a ponytail. The woman also had peach white skin and copper red eyes. Liara stared at the woman for a moment as the woman looked around the cave until she finally say Liara the woman's eyes confused and slightly shocked. The woman slowly walked over to Liara as two men followed close behind. One of them a human male with dark brown hair so dark it almost looked black. The human man also had tannish skin and dark brown eyes. Next to him was a turian who was dressed in full blue. He seemed a little familiar to Liara but she couldn’t really tell with the barrier blocking her vision.  
The woman looked up at Liara with an almost frozen stair. The woman’s heels clicked on the steel floor of the unsturdy platform as she walked up to the Prothean bubble.  
Liara stiffened when she say the bodies as she began to shout through the barrier current.  
“Hello!? Can you hear me out there!? I’m trapped I need help!”  
“Dr. T’soni?” Asked the dark haired woman. The soldiers voice was like hard nails on her ear drums.  
“Thank the goddess. I did not think anyone would come looking for me.” Liara looked around hastily. “Listen. This thing that I am in is a Prothean security device. I can not move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?”  
The woman's eyes narrowed a spin trembling look on her face. “Your mothers working for with Saren. Whose side are you on?”  
Liara was shocked and slightly annoyed at the question. “What!? I am not on anybodies side!” Liara exclaimed. “I may be Benezia’s daughter but I am nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years!” Liara looked at the woman standing before her. The soldiers face like steal. “Please.” Liara begged. “Just get me out of here.”  
The womans face softened slightly. “How did you get in their?”  
“I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the veil!” Liara began to feel embarrassed as she kept on explaining. “I activated the towers defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out.” She looked downward as she began to blush. “When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn’t suppose to. I was trapped in here.” Liara shook off her embarrassment. “You must get me out. Please!”  
“Don’t worry Dr.” The woman replied. “You’ll be out soon.”  
“Their is a control paid in here that should deactivate this thing.” Liara commented.  
“Sit tight Dr.” The turrian said as the three began to walk off.  
Liara sighed in relief.  
Not even five minutes later the sound of gunfire pierced Liara’s ear drums. She tried to look around but couldn’t see any further then the guard rail. Moments later Liara heard a large blast followed by crumbling rocks. The sound slightly shaking the cave.  
“Uh…” Liara hummed as she heard the clanging of metal. “What in goddess's name are they doing!?” She exclaimed.  
“Just getting past the barrier.” A hard voice replied.  
Liara gasped as she turned her head just enough to see the dark haired woman come up behind her.  
“How… How did you get in here?” Liara asked. “I didn’t think there was anyway past the barrier curtain!”  
“We blasted through with the mining laser.” The woman said coldly.  
“Of course…” Liara replied. “Yes that makes scenes.”  
Liara turned her head back around. “Please… Get me out of here before more Geth arrive, there should be a- Woh!”  
Before Liara could even give the soldier directions to where the button to release her was she felt as the bubble popped and sent her flying down to the hard ground.  
Liara grunted as the metal banged against her sensitive skin. Liara then stood back up and began to dust herself as she turned around.  
"Any idea how we get out of this place?" The human male finally spoke.  
“There is an elevator back in the center of the tower.” Liara replied. “Atleast I think it’s an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!”  
Liara walked past the group as she stepped on to a large caved in floor. As soon as everyone stepped onto the platform Shepard went up to a control panel, activating the elevator to begin it’s journey up.  
“I…” Liara said softly getting the dark haired women’s attention. “I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth be after me?” She looked up to the three soldiers. “Do you think Benezia’s involved?”  
The turian sighed. “Saren’s looking for the Conduit. You’re a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it.”  
Liara looked at the soilers. Confusion painting her freckled face.  
“The Conduit? But I don’t know-”  
Suddenly the room violently shook. Loose rock crumbling away from the walls. The group looked around the area with wide eyes.  
“What the hell was that!” The human male exclaimed.  
“These ruin’s are not stable.” Liara replied. “That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event.” Liara walked to the control panel and began to tip away at the hovering buttons. “We need to hurry the whole place is caving in!”  
The woman put a hand to her ear. “Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal! On the double mister!” The woman’s voice pounded.  
“Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and away. E.T.A eight minutes.” The man (who Liara assumed to be “Joker”) replied.  
“He needs to move faster!” The human male exclaimed.  
The floor finally clicked into place at the top floor of the ruin. Realising a bit of air as it did so.  
Before the group could take a single step a large Krogan and six Geth walked into the room. Blocking the only exit.  
“Surrender.” The krogan spoke in a raspy voice. “Or don’t that’ll be more fun.”  
“In case you didn’t notice!” The woman exclaimed. “This whole place is falling apart!”  
“Exhilarating isn’t it?” The krogan smiled. “Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over.”  
“Whatever it is you want, you are not getting it from me.” Liara protested.  
“Back the fuck off.” The woman said bitterly.  
“Not an option. Saren wants her and he always gets what he wants.” The krogan turned to his back-up. “Kill them. Spare the asari if you can if not, it doesn’t matter.”  
The female soldier quickly pulled her gun firing the first shot at the krogan. The bullet reflecting off his armour. She then ducked and rolled into cover, pulling Liara with her. Liara and the woman knelt behind a large beam. The human male behind the beam vertical to them and the turian firing a few more shots before he got into cover. Battle ragged out. Liara covered her ears and head as bullet flew throughout the room. The woman kept on shooting, getting into cover and then shooting again. Eventually when she tried to fire nothing would come out of the gun. She looked at her gun, grunting in frustration as she say her gun was over heated.  
“Screw this!” The woman growled. “I’ll be right back.” The woman said to Liara.  
The soldier jumped out to the battlefield. The woman threw her arms back and then with a great amount of force through then forward. The woman suddenly fused into what looked like a streak of violet energy as she charged for the first geth. At impact the woman turned back into her original form, uppercutting the geth in front of her a purple aura surrounding her. The geth fell to the ground and before it could get back to it’s feet the woman pulled out her pistol and shot the sinthetic through the head. She turned and did the same with about three more geth until only the krogan and the two other geth remained.  
Liara looked at the female soldier in ah. She had never seen such a powerful human before.  
Suddenly Liara heard a loud roar. She turned to see the krogan battlemaster charging toward her. Liara winced putting her hands over her head in fright as she waited for the krogans hit. Liara then heard a loud ‘BOOM’ and lifted her head to see the woman soldier in front of the krogan. The biotic aura around her brighter them before her, the woman's eyes even glowing a bright shade of violet. The krogan hadn’t fallen like the geth it had merely stumbled backwards, but the female soldier wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity. The woman quickly punched the krogans face, making the alien laugh loudly.  
“Is that all you got!?” The krogan shouted.  
The dark haired woman pulled out her AK-47. Which was still overheated. The woman quickly took the weapon smashing it against the krogans gut. The krogan gruntedin pain holding his stomach as he laughed. The woman quickly jumped back and pulled out her shotgun, shooting the krogan three times. Once in the stomach. Once in the head. And once through the knee. The krogan falling to the ground like a large rag doll.  
The woman breathed heavily as she put away her weapon. The group barely had time to catch their breath as the cave shook violently. The woman looked around in horror as the cave began to crumble.  
“Come on!” The female soldier shouted.  
The group darted to the female soldier as they began to run for the exit.  
As the group ran for the exit they were careful to dodge falling rocks and debris. The female soldier stayed at the back of the group so she could make sure no one lagged behind. Liara ran as fast as she could. In a panic she tried her hardest to keep up with the two men in front of her. But it felt next to impossible as sweet fell from her brow. Liara began to lose her breath and her knees threatened to buckle under her. Hastily the asari pushed forward but soon she could feel her muscles ache and she fell. But before she could hit the ground Liara felt to strong arms catch her from behind. Liara looked back to see the female soldier hosting her back to her feet.  
“MOVE!” The soldier shouted a fire in her eyes.  
Liara felt a sudden power flash through her as she got back to her feet and continued to run.  
The group ran out of the mines entrance, Liara falling to the ground the minute she got out. Hitting the dusty sand at the end of the ramp.  
Liara after a few minutes of heavy breathing once again felt the arms of the dark haired woman hoisting her up.  
“You all right?” The female soldier asked patting the girls shoulder.  
Liara panted. “I am fine."

Liara sat at her new desk. In her new room. Liara had been taken onto the Normandy and had meet it's crew. She had learned most of there names. Like the woman who had saved her was Commander Shepard. Liara had tried to remember the rest of there names but could only manage their last names. She tried to get used to her surrounding but she had never been on a ship that she wasn't just riding to another planet and now Liara was living on a ship. A military ship from all else! It was a little too much to take in. Suddenly the sound of metal on metal screeched against her ear drums. Liara turned her head slightly to catch sight of the commander walking up to her. Liara quickly turned in her chair and stood up.  
“Commander, are you coming to check up on me?” Liara asked.  
“You look much better. How are you feeling?” Was Shepard’s reply.  
“Dr.Chakwas assures me I am going to be fine.” Liara replied. “I was impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology.”  
“You’re in good hands Dr.Chakwas knows what’s she’s doing.”  
Liara had never heard the commanders voice so soft before not even during debriefing when Shepard had called her pilot an ass. Even after that she had heard the commander yelling at someone over the comn. Maybe she wasn’t yelling but she was certainly unhappy.  
“I… Never thanked you from saving me from the geth, Commander.” Liara said. “If you hadn’t shown up…”  
The commander smiled slightly. “You don’t need to thank me Doctor.”  
“Is that not the customary thing to do?”  
Shepard gave a slight chuckle. “It is but theres no need for it.”  
Liara nodded getting a some what understanding of what Shepard was talking about.  
“I...I know you took a chance bringing me aboard this ship.” Liara said looking down to the floor. “I’ve seen the way your crew looks at me. They do not trust me.” Liara looked back to Shepard, who was listening intentivly. “But I am not like Benezia. I will do whatever I can to help you stop Saren. I promise.”  
“Don’t worry, Liara.” Shepard said putting up a hand on Liara's shoulder “I trust you.”  
“It means allot to hear you say that, Commander. Thank you.”  
Liara and Shepard talked a little while after that. It was mostly things about Benezia. They also talked a little about asari culture. But eventually Shepard left and Liara went back to her desk.

Later that night in the mess hall all of the crew sat together.  
“Hey Skipper?” Ashley said.  
“What is it Chief?” Shepard asked.  
“Why don't you smile?” Williams asked with a smirk.  
“Oh she does.” Joker replied. “It’s just rare to see her do it."  
“Shut up, Joker. Before I shove this slop up your nose.” Shepard replied pointing at the brown gunk on her tray.  
Joker broke into laughter. “You're all talk, Commander.”  
“Maybe....” Shepard said as she began to poke at her so called dinner. “But are you really willing to find out?”  
Joker went silent, a terrified look on his face. This made Shepard laugh.  
“There we go.” Kaidan laughed. “All it took was threatening to kill the pilot.”  
Ashley smiled shaking her head.  
The group ate in silence for awhile tell Ashley spoke up again. “Hey? Wheres that one alien girl?”  
“We have two alien girls, Chief.” Shepard replied. “You’re going to need to be more specific.”  
“The blue one ‘Dr. Innocent’.” Ashley quoted.  
“Dr. T’soni?” Kaidan replied.  
“Yeah her.”  
“I don’t think she’s came out of that storage room yet.” Joker replied.  
“She’s suspicious. Just another reason to not trust her.” Ashley said.  
“Oh please, Cheif.” The Commander replied. “You're still looking for a reason to though Garrus out the airlock.”  
“I swear he was messing with the guns!” Ashley exclaimed.  
“He was repairing his assault rifle!” Shepard defended.  
“Come on Ashley.” Kaidan replied. “Not all aliens are the same.”  
“Maybe not.” Ashley replied. “But i’m not helping you once that krogan over their decides to go crazy and starts rampaging through the halls.”  
“You’re being dramatic.” Shepard said.  
“Am I?!” Ashley exclaimed.  
“Yes!” Shepard exclaimed back.  
“I think you put too much trust in everyone you come across!” Ashley stood slamming her hands on the table.  
“I think you’re just a racist! Williams!” Shepard exclaimed coping Ashleys movements.  
“I think you’re just soft on aliens!”  
“If that means I don’t insist on shooting every alien that owns a gun, then yes! I’m soft on aliens!”  
Ashley and Shepard stared at each other so furiously that lightning flew between them.  
“I think both of you just need to calm down!” Kaidan exclaimed. “Now for gods sake! Just sit down and eat!”  
Both Ashley and Shepard sat down frustrated and angered.  
Meanwhile over at another table where Tali, Garrus and Wrex sat watching the shouting that had happened between the Commander and Williams.  
“What do you suppose that was all about?” Garrus asked.  
“Heck if I know.” Wrex replied as he scarfed down more of the food in front of him.  
“I think the Chief said something about Shepard being soft on aliens.” Tali commented.  
“They must have been fighting about Ashley’s trust issues.” Wrex scoffed.  
“I don’t think Williams really has trust issues as much as she’s defending her family’s name.” Tali replied.  
“You can’t tell me that Ash doesn’t give us all dirty looks once in awhile.” Garrus added.  
“Well of course she does.” Tali said. “But who can blame her? Garrus is a C-sec drop out, Wrex was a bounty hunter and i’m a…. Well i’m a quarin. Who would trust a quarin?”  
“Shepard.” Wrex replied.  
“Point taken.” Tali replied.

In the normandy's clinic Dr.Chakwas walked into Liara’s room. When the Doctor walked into the medical storage room.  
“Dr.T’soni?” Dr.Chakwas said as she watched the asari turn in her chair.  
“Can I help you Dr.Chakwas?” Liara asked.  
“Yes.” The doctor said. “You can get out of this room and go eat.”  
“Is that an order Doctor?”  
“It’s a doctors order for sure.” Chakwas smiled.  
Liara sighed. “I do not understand why I have to."  
Dr.Chakwas shook her head. "Because sitting in your room all day isn't good for your health. And neither is starving yourself."  
Liara sighed. "Alright..."  
Liara stood from her desk chair, walked out of her room and into the mess hall. Liara could have sworn when she had walked into the mess hall everyone had taken a moment just to stare at her. Except for Wrex who was scarfing his meal down. Liara avoided eye contact as she got a tray of food from the cook and went to sit at an empty table and began to eat.  
“Their she is.” Joker said from where he sat. “I was starting to think you guys were a bunch of liars.”  
“You think she would sit with the rest of the aliens.” Ashley scoffed.  
“I’ll be back.” Shepard said ignoring Ashley’s comment as she stood from her chair and walked to where Liara was eating.  
“Liara?” Shepard asked once she got to Liara’s table.  
“Hello Commander.” Liara replied.  
“Why are you eating by yourself?”  
Liara tensed a she ate another spoon full of mush. “Their isn’t much room at the other tables.”  
“None scenes.” The Commander replied. “You can come sit with me.”  
“That is nice of you Commander but their is no need.”  
“I insist.” Shepard said.  
Liara sighed. “Alright.”  
Shepard smiled as Liara grabbed her tray and walked with Shepard back to the table where Joker, Kaidan and Ashley sat.  
Laid an moved a seat over to let the doctor sit.  
“Hello again Dr.T’soni.” Kaidan greeted with a kind smile.  
“Hello Kaidan.” Liara noded as she sat down, Liara felt lucky to have remembered Kaidan's first name.  
“Hey their T’soni.” Ashley exclaimed with a smirk on her face.  
“Hello Chief...”  
“Soooo. How about we talk about you Doctor?” Ashley said.  
“Williams…” Shepard said with a cold glare.  
“What?! I just want to get to know our newest crew member better.”  
“Ash, i’m serious.”  
“So am I.” Ashley turned back to Liara. “So T’soni, I didn’t expect to see you in the mess today.”  
“Dr.Chakwas insisted that I go get something to eat.”  
Shepard lightly patted Liara on the back. “It’ll do you some good to get food in you.” Shepard said with a small grin on her face.  
“Looks like there ARE other things that can make you smile Rosie.” Joker laughed.  
“JOKER!” Shepard shouted. The Commander feeling embarrassed, shocked and furious all at the same time.  
“Wait what did you say!?” Ashley said to Joker a gigantic smile on her face.  
Joker smiled. Not really caring if he revealed the Commanders name.  
“Oh well Commander Shepard's full name is Rosemary Jet Shepard.” Joker explained.  
“Rosemary!” Ashley exclaimed as she laughed hysterically.  
“Williams! Joker! Both of you shut the-”  
“I think it’s a lovely name.” Liara said lightly. Not expecting to gain the whole tables attention.  
“What?” Shepard asked.  
“Rosemary sounds like a lovely name.” Liara replied with her head down. “I don’t understand what’s so humours about it.”  
“Because it proves she’s a softy!” Ashley exclaimed.  
“Shut up Williams!”  
“Just admit it, Skipper! You’re a big old softy!”  
Shepard stared furiously at Williams for a moment and then scoffed.  
“I think it’s time for a little story.”  
“Alright” Ashley said sitting back down.  
Shepard sighed as she began her story. “When I was younger I didn’t have many friends. But there were these three aliens that always got stationed on the same ships as my family. A turian couple and an asari. They were like family, not just to me but to my parents too. The male turian taught me how to shoot, the female turian should me every single trick she knew about repairing things and the asari helped me master my biotic abilities.” Shepard once again glared at the Chief. “I’m not soft on aliens, Chief. I just respect them because unlike your family if I didn’t have those three I might not have had the skill to be a real soldier.”  
Ashley looked shocked but she felt more ashamed than anything. “I’m sorry Commander-”  
“You should be.” Shepard said coldly as she stood from her seat. “If you’ll excuse me. I have work to do.”  
The group watched as Shepard walked off.  
“Well… I messed up.” Ashley replied.  
“No shit.” Joker replied. “What are you going to do?”  
“I’ll just wait for to cool off.” Ashley said with a shrug.  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what just happened.” Liara said.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Joker replied.  
“Yeah, it’s probably best not to talk about everything me and Skipper argue about.” Ashley added.

Shepard stood in her room, frustrated as she combed her fingers through her unponytailed hair. Shepard hated talking about anything from her past, because that made her think about her past and she never wanted to do that. After that day in the mess Shepard had found it next to impossible not to think about her past. Shepard had tried everything to rid the thoughts from her mind. She had taken cold showers, she had buried herself in work, she had even browsed the extranet to read and distract herself. But now she was stuck. Thinking horrible thoughts she didn’t wish to think about and she could feel as tears threatened to fall.  
“Commander?” A voice said breaking the silence.  
“What!?” Shepard shouted. Not even bothering to turn as venom dripped from her lips. “Who is it?! What the hell do you want?!”  
“It’s Liara. You’ve been up here almost three days. Dr.Chakwas asked me to come check on you.”  
Shepard turned to see Liara standing in front of the door her hands behind her back, a bit of a frightened look on her face. The girl was attractive that was for sure. Shepard sat down in one of the chairs going in a circle around the room.  
“I’m sorry Liara.” Shepard said as she began to massage the bridge of her noise. “I’m just not up for much right now.”  
“Why is that?” Liara asked.  
“I just hate talking about my past." Shepard sighed.  
Liara slowly walked forward as she casually sat one seat away from the Commander.  
"Is that because of your military career?"  
Shepard chuckled softly. "Something like that."  
Liara looked at Shepard the woman looking straight forward as she spoke.  
"I have some bad history with...allot of people."  
"What do you mean?" Liara asked.  
"I was quite reckless back in the day. I'm not proud of it." Shepard slouched back into her seat. "God I feel like shit because of it. Now I can't go anywhere without someone being terrified of me." Shepard put her hands over her face to hide her shame.  
"If it will make you feel any better. I do not think you are terrifying." Liara replied.  
Shepard uncovered her face as she looked up at the asari. Locking eyes with her.  
"What?" Shepard asked.  
Liara's cheeks began to turn a light purple.  
"I think you are very nice, Commander." Liara mumbled, nervously rubbing her neck.  
Shepard smiled at the asari.  
"Thank you, Liara." Shepard said. "Your very good with your words."  
"I do not know about that." Liara blushed a small smile on her face.  
Shepard scooted a seat closer. "It's true you are very sharp when it comes to conversation."  
"That is very kind of you."  
Liara tried to pull her gaze from Shepard's shining bronze eyes but found the task next to impossible. Shepard's eyes reminded her of a camp fire. They were warm and tinted with a red color but could become a furious forest fire in the blink of an eye. Shepard had found herself staring into the asari's deep blue eyes. They were beautiful and intelligent, a combination hard to come across. Shepard smiled just a little wider.  
"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are Dr.?"  
"My mother said something of the sort." Liara replied as she was sucked into Shepard's warm eyes.  
"Not exactly what I meant Liara." Shepard chuckled.  
"Oh! You meant someone outside my family? In that case no. You are the first."  
"That's to bad. Anyone who doesn't compliment you every time you walk by is insane."  
Liara blushed even deeper. "You...you are to kind."  
"So you've said."  
Liara stared into Shepard's eye awhile longer. The Commander kindly staring back. Liara was lost, her head was spinning and she felt lighter than air, she could stare into Shepard eyes all day, being so warm and inviting as they were. In a sudden flash Liara snapped back into reality.  
Liara stood from the chair. "I should really get back to my room."  
Shepard stood a little shocked but not objecting.  
"Of course." Shepard sighed.  
"I'll see you soon Commander." Liara said as she retreated out of the room.  
Liara slammed against the wall the second she left the room taking deep breaths as she tried to stop her blushing.  
"Goddess! What just happened?!" Liara painted as she put a hand over her head. "The way she...the way she looked at me. Was she flirting with me?" Liara shock the thought from her mind. "No, don't be ridiculous. You were just having a nice conversation." Liara pushed herself of the wall, straightened her posture and began her journey to the lower decks.

Shepard walked through the Normandy halls, flipping through a datapad as she walked.  
“Joker!” Shepard shouted as she read her current reports.  
“Yes, Commander?” Jokers voice came over the intercom.  
“What can you tell me about this Feros place?”  
“Not much ma’am. It’s a newer colony, not much on it except a few bunkers and a small dig sight.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Unless you want to know the temperature of the planet no.” Joker replied. “I can send you what the normandy V.I. has on Feros if you like.”  
“That'd be great.” Shepard said as she tucked her datapad under her arm. “I also need anything you can find out about Benezia.”  
“Right away, ma’am.”  
Shepard nodded and continued her way down the hall, until she finally entered the mess hall. As Shepard turned the corner into the mess hall Shepard immediately rammed into another body. The two bumped heads and Shepards datapad hit the other body straight in the stomach. Shepard quickly caught herself before she fell back, the person she ran into unfortunately fell back and hit the ground with a thud. Shepard rubbed the front of her head cursing under her breath. Shepard then looked down to see Liara sitting on the ground, the woman's eyes shut tight in pain.  
“Oh shit!” Shepard said in shock. “Dr.T’soni, are you alright?”  
Liara unclenched her eyes and looked up at the Commander, immediately embarrassed.  
“I believe so.” Liara replied looking down at herself.  
Shepard offered out her hand to help up the doctor, Liara taking it.  
“I am so sorry.” Shepard said as she pulled Liara to her feet. “I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“It’s quite alright, Commander.”  
“Are you sure? It looked like you feel pretty hard.”  
“I just got the wind knocked out of me that is all.”  
Liara and Shepard stood in silence for a moment. Liara blushing when she relived that Shepard was still holding her hand. Shepard chuckled at the blush and squeezed Liara's hand a little tighter. Suddenly Shepard's datapad beeped. Shepard looked to see a notification from the council.  
Shepard sighed angrily. "What the hell do they want now?!" Shepard exclaimed under her breath.  
"What is it?" Liara asked.  
Shepard looked back up at Liara. She sighed.  
"It's nothing to concern yourself with." Shepard replied walking past Liara and down the the hall.  
Liara watched as the commander left and then turned back to see Ashley Williams standing right in front of her. The Chiefs arms crossed, her hip cocked and a smirk spread across her face. Liara gasped surprised by Ash's sudden appearance.  
"Uh... can I help you Mrs. Williams?" Liara replied.  
Ashley's smirk grew, eyes full of glee. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter.  
"That little scene... Was adorable." Ashley said on the verge of laughter.  
"I... I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh of course not." Ashley smirked.  
Liara blushed as she began to dust herself. "If you will excuse me..." Liara said walking back to the clinic.  
Ashley crossed her arms, chuckling as she watched Liara walk back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Anyway I did want to apologize for my spelling errors and punctuation mistakes.  
> And yes I know there's allot of fluff but hey! Who doesn't like some good fluff!?  
> Please comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
